


朝夕番外篇

by gongzihaohuai



Category: BG - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-01-12 15:26:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18449360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gongzihaohuai/pseuds/gongzihaohuai
Summary: 作者id：公子好坏微博名： @公子好坏网上始于2019年4月13日大师兄：江暮白➡️ 昊天华月二师兄：逐水意➡️  曲径通幽三师兄：客剑北➡️  晚风定四师妹：秦遥熏➡️ 日落琼楼五师弟：连复秋➡️ 碧水丹山ps：好久不写bg了，逐水意和秦遥熏算是我自己最喜欢的一对吧，秦遥熏就是日落琼楼的始祖，连复秋是碧水丹山的始祖。等有感觉了，把日落琼楼，昊天华月，晚风定和碧水丹山这几个始祖的故事写一写，某人说他们的故事更有意思





	1. 朝夕番外篇之逐水意

朝夕番外篇之逐水意

逐水意离开夙夜山已十年有余，随邳南王四处征战，开疆拓土，他为邳南王筹谋十年，终于建立了定波州，而眼前的青阳关是通向定波州的关隘，如今势必要夺下，以保邳南王的疆土不被人觊觎。  
逐水意望着不远处易守难攻的青阳关也不由地犯愁，此战必胜，不然将会是邳南王霸业的最大阻碍。此时，大帐外有人来报：“军师，有个叫连复秋自称是你的师弟，特来求见。”  
逐水意听到此人的名字，不由大喜，忙掀开帐帘，笑道：“天助我也，快把我师弟迎进来！”  
连复秋随侍从入军帐，逐水意上下打量，高兴地拍了拍他说：“没想到你也下山了。”  
连复秋自幼体弱多病，受不住逐水意地力道，忍不住咳两声：“师兄……好久不见了。”  
逐水意也意识到自己失了力道，忙收回手，大袖一挥：“来，师弟坐下，我正愁这青阳关无破解之法。”  
连复秋虽然身体孱弱，但却极为聪明，骆一鸣发觉他对阵法悟性极高，便悉心教导。所以逐水意听闻他到来，自然是“及时雨”。  
连复秋望了望帐外的军威之势，却泼了一盆冷水：“师兄，青阳关确实无解。”  
逐水意微微一惊，没料到师弟会如此直接了当的承认没有破解之法，一开始的喜悦也渐渐淡去了，连复秋收回目光说：“我此次来拜访师兄，是受师父之托，我下山前，师父让我定要先看来你。”  
逐水意有些难堪地一笑：“师父有什么要你转达的话？”  
连复秋想了想说：“师父只说，天命难违，适时收手。”  
逐水意端起条案上摆放的酒杯，一饮而尽：“师父是怕有一天我会跟大师兄刀剑相向吧？”  
连复秋微微摇头：“师父是知晓，你若战死，必有人会伤心……”  
听到连复秋的话，逐水意端着酒杯的手轻轻抖起来，思绪就飘去了十多年前，那时，他还很年轻，一腔抱负，正逢天下大乱，自想有一番成就。  
可他那时还有一个爱极了桃花的师妹，他知她万花中只爱桃花，便想尽办法，将她竹舍种满桃树，让桃花在一夜之间开遍了她目所能及的地方。可他却不知该如何跟她开口说出自己的抱负。  
当他来到那满是桃树的竹舍，秦遥熏正坐在院中擦拭他送给她的古琴，看到他来，微微一笑，虽眼底略带疲惫，却依然笑得很美，逐水意从没怕过什么，却头一次怕了。  
他还未开口，秦遥熏抬眼看着他说：“相交数年，我早知你的抱负，可我做不了燕楚之……”  
逐水意一惊，原来她懂他甚深，但她却不会等他，他知道已经不需要再开口，静静地接过秦遥熏还回来的古琴，席地而坐，为伊抚琴，那一夜，夙夜山的桃花开了又谢了……  
逐水意收回了思量，看着连复秋，苦笑地说：“她会伤心吗？”  
连复秋也学着逐水意端起了酒杯，品了一口，辛辣的酒气冲进鼻头，两眼泪汪汪地看着他回：“依我对秦师姐的了解，只怕会替你报仇后再随你而去。”  
逐水意轻轻一笑，放下了酒杯：“我已负了她，又怎么能再害她一条命。”  
连复秋辰时而来，酉时而去，逐水意集结大军强攻青阳关，三日后，大破青阳关，代价则是数不清的人命。  
青阳关纳入邳南王的统辖之下，逐水意致仕，还军师之位于邳南王。  
邳南王问他：“你就不怕我应了你，再杀了你？！”  
逐水意朗声一笑：“你若真要杀我，我逐水意就当错认一个朋友，有何惧！”  
说完，逐水意便离开定波州，直到，天下初定之时，才传闻他建立了五宗门之一——曲径通幽处。


	2. 朝夕番外篇之秦遥熏

朝夕番外篇之秦遥熏  
夙夜山间阴雨连绵，秦遥熏打着纸伞漫步在山路上，雨落纸面，轻叩着人的心绪，远处隐隐出来抚琴声，果然每逢雨天，师父必然会在后山的孤坟前抚琴，她想自己选了不佳的辞行之时。  
正想着，已经来到骆一鸣几步之远，似是听到她的脚步声，琴声停了下来，骆一鸣抬头看向她，直言：“你也是来辞行的？”  
秦遥熏收伞走进竹亭，清澈见底的眼睛微微一笑说：“是，师父。”  
骆一鸣看着从伞面缓缓流下的雨水，问：“为何晚了半年？”半年前逐水意执意请辞下山，所有人都以为秦遥熏会随他同去，结果却是逐水意一人离开了夙夜山，而秦遥熏闭门不曾相送。  
秦遥熏舒了口气娇俏地回道：“我离开夙夜山并不是为他，我只是想去看看这个让那么多人都醉心的天下。”  
骆一鸣知晓这是秦遥熏的真心话，难得一见地笑了：“看过之后呢？”  
秦遥熏轻翘下巴，难得露出小女儿的烂漫：“若天下有一处能留住我，我便留下，若天下无一处能留住我，我便回来。”  
骆一鸣赞许地点点头说：“你可知水意辞行前，我给他出了什么考题？”  
秦遥熏眼眸一转，掩嘴笑起来：“师父，可是让他去跟我道别？可惜师父失算了，我知他甚深，又怎么可能……”说到这里，秦遥熏忽然停了下来，她知逐水意甚深，难道师父对他们的了解不也一样深吗？？  
秦遥熏缓缓收起来笑容，面露一丝愧色：“徒儿这才明白师父的用心……”  
骆一鸣站起身来说：“你若执意离开，那为师也要给你出一道考题。”  
秦遥熏盈盈一拜恭敬地说：“师父，请赐题。”  
骆一鸣的目光落在那座他每天都会亲自打理的孤坟上，孤坟的墓碑是他亲手雕刻的，秦遥熏随骆一鸣入夙夜山就知道它的存在，可跟随他这么多年的五位弟子，却无人知晓那里葬着的是谁。  
骆一鸣沉默了片刻开口说：“研制出一种毒药，然后下山用它杀掉一个人。”  
秦遥熏不明所以问：“师父，杀谁？”  
骆一鸣并不看她，只回她：“杀一个你认为该杀的人。”  
秦遥熏听闻当年大师兄江暮白离开夙夜山，师父只是与他对战了三局刀法，自己虽无缘得见，但大师兄很顺利的离开了，而逐水意的考题，也因为自己很轻松地就过关了，为何师父会给自己出这么一道难题呢？  
秦遥熏看到骆一鸣已经又重新拨弄起琴弦，知道他已经没有话要对自己说了，便轻轻地叹了口气，抬头看了看还在落雨的天空，再次撑起伞，沿着原路走回。  
百思不得其解的秦遥熏，既不知要制什么毒，也不知自己该杀什么人，只好去找聪明过人的小师弟连复秋。  
连复秋听完秦遥熏转述了师父的话，略略一思说：“该杀之人，必然是师姐对此人有了自己的判断，用师姐亲手所制的毒药，也许是师姐给他最大的温柔吧。”  
秦遥熏迷惑不解：“我若判断一人该死，又何须给他温柔？”  
连复秋虽然聪明但到底涉世未深，不懂世间人与人的关系会复杂至此，只得陪着秦遥熏叹气。  
秦遥熏换了个话题问：“三师兄今日可是下山了？”连复秋微微点头说：“是了，待你也下山之后，便只剩我了。”  
秦遥熏不想竟戳中连复秋的软肋：“师弟……你为何不愿下山？”  
连复秋整理了一下衣袖：“如今天下大乱，我这病体下山不是给人添乱吗？”  
秦遥熏知道肯定不是这么简单的理由，连复秋一直体弱，但绝不是随便就会被打死的人，但他不愿说，秦遥熏也便不再问了。  
夙夜山迎来了初雪，秦遥熏的药也制好了，她装进了一个小瓶子里，去见了师父。骆一鸣正在清理孤坟前的雪，秦遥熏看着依然年轻的骆一鸣，忍不住想从她被骆一鸣救下到如今，师父一直是这副年轻的模样，随着五位弟子地渐渐长大，大家都有对师父为何不会变老的猜测，无意间被师父听到了，师父只说自己答应帮一位朋友照看五件圣物，所以不敢老。  
“你来了。”骆一鸣听到秦遥熏的脚步声，先开了口。  
秦遥熏忍不住又看了一眼那座孤坟问：“师父，他就是你的那位朋友吗？”  
骆一鸣拍了怕身上的雪点头承认：“是。”  
“所以师父你会一直守在夙夜山？”秦遥熏有些替师父难过。  
骆一鸣看懂了秦遥熏的关切，但并不想多谈：“大概吧。你可交的答卷？”  
秦遥熏微微一愣点点头，取出小瓶子捧在手心说：“师父，这便是徒弟研制的毒药，我替它取名——人面桃花。”  
骆一鸣对这名字略有些兴趣问：“何意？”  
秦遥熏幽幽一笑：“最美的名，最毒的药。是我的温柔。”  
骆一鸣嘴角含笑点头说：“你下山去吧。”

离开夙夜山的秦遥熏，看多了山河破碎家破人亡的惨状，反倒忘了自己要用人面桃花杀一个人的事，不是没遇到她认为该死的人，只是觉得他们不配。  
有一天，她走到了一处满是桃花的地方，那一刻她甚至觉得自己又回到夙夜山，那时的师兄弟们都还在，逐水意站在桃林间冲着自己笑……  
然后她捡到了一个身受重伤的男人，锦衣华服血迹斑斑，她救下了他，并替他治好了伤，男人睁开眼的时候便被眼前的秦遥熏惊艳了，他不提及自己的身份，也不急着离开，只愿陪着秦遥熏在桃花林里修剪茅屋，秦遥熏也不问，因为她知道这是她命中注定的人。几日后便有大批人马找到了男人，请求他回去主持大局。  
男人不理，回到茅屋问秦遥熏愿不愿意跟他一起走。  
秦遥熏看着温文尔雅的他，轻轻的摇了摇头说：“我心中早已有人。”  
男人忧伤地问：“所以你是这里等他吗？”  
秦遥熏又摇了摇头笑道：“为何你们总认为我会留在原地等？”  
男人抓住一丝希望：“你既不等他，为何不随我走呢？”  
秦遥熏直接拒绝了：“我自然有我要做的事。”  
男人意识到自己的失败，努力控制住自己抖动的嘴唇，维持自己仅有的尊严：“我是世子，你若肯……”  
秦遥熏直接打断了他的话：“我若不肯呢？”  
世子深呼吸平息了自己的情绪才说：“我不会为难你的，我只是……我只是知道再也见不到你了……”  
秦遥熏这时才直视着眼前这个男人，世子于这乱世也不过是一个镇压各路反叛的名头，他明知自己是一颗棋子，却又不能不做，外面的那些人一直都在等他，逼他就范。  
世子微微轻喘，努力挤出一丝微笑：“你看那些人，他们都称我为世子，都觉得我才是这天下的正统，可他们根本不知道我是个被父皇厌弃的人，若不是因为如此，我也不能逃过那场屠戮。从来没有人问过我想要什么？可我想要的我却永远也得不到了……”  
秦遥熏在花瓶里插好了桃花，看着他说：“你知道我为何会救你吗？”  
世子摇头，秦遥熏轻指腰间的坠子，上面挂着一枚珠子：“我早就见过你，它告诉我你是会影响我一生的人。”  
世子不知是喜是悲，只是呆呆地看着秦遥熏，她继续说：“我本是不信的，但当我看到你之后，我明白了，每个人都有自己的命数。”  
世子不甘心的问：“难道我的命数就该是给我父皇的王朝送葬吗？”  
秦遥熏看了看外面站满了王师兵马：“还未战，何言败。”  
世子苦笑的问：“若此去不能归，又当如何？”  
秦遥熏淡淡一笑：“不归便不归！”  
世子被秦遥熏的话震撼到了，胸中也燃起了豪情壮志，他猛地站起身来，对秦遥熏郑重地重复：“不归便不归！”  
秦遥熏在世子临行前送了一颗人面桃花，世子问是何物。秦遥熏回他：“这是我亲手所制的毒，人面桃花。”  
世子听到毒药的名字，脸上竟露出一丝温柔的笑意：“这是属于你的温柔……”说罢，世子便踏出茅屋不再回头，率领那些追随他而来的兵马离开。

在世子离开后，秦遥熏建立了最初的日落琼楼，收留在战乱中流离失所的人群，某一天，秦遥熏从新逃来的难民中听闻，王军挥师南下，遭遇了邳南王的军队，两军打得异常激烈，死伤惨重，最后，王军战败，世子自尽，邳南王的军师逐水意一战成名。  
秦遥熏呆立了片刻，转身走进了桃花深处，那一夜，林间传来久别的曲声……


End file.
